Blanc ou Noir
by Annabeth28
Summary: Elena choisira-t-elle la facilité ou bien la fougue ? Blanc ou noir ?
1. Chapter 1

Fic Damon et Elena 

- Elena ! Reviens s'il te plaît ! cria Stefan.

Elle ignora ses cris et se dirigea vers sa voiture, luttant contre les larmes.

Elle allait rentrer dans sa voiture quand elle entendit un cri derrière elle :

- Elena ! Attends !

Elle se retourna et fit face à Damon. Pour une fois, il n'arborait pas son masque impénétrable et froid mais il avait l'air troublé.

- C'est moi qui ai poussé Katherine. Je réfléchissais pas, j'ai pas réfléchi…

- Peu importe, le coupa-t-elle. C'est fini. Elle a gagnée. Katherine a gagnée.

Elle tourna les talons en laissant Damon seul.

Elle s'est assise et a démarré en vitesse avant qu'il ne puisse la rattraper. En arrivant à la maison, elle a jeté ma veste sur une chaise, et filé dans sa chambre, sans dire bonsoir à Jenna et Jeremy.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, elle s'est effondrée sur son lit en sanglotant. Comment avait-il pu ? Stefan l'avais appelée Katherine. N'était-elle que ça à ses yeux ? La sosie parfaite de sa précieuse _Katherine_ ? Même si il le niait, elle était persuadée qu'il est toujours amoureux d'elle. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse aller à un point qu'il la confonde avec _elle_. Si il avait cru que elle était Katherine, ça veut dire qu'il l'avait vu récamment.

Dès qu'elle avait compris ça, elle était partie en courant et en criant à Stefan qu'elle rompait avec lui et qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir. En se retournant dans son lit, elle se cogna contre Damon, qui était assit tranquillement à la regarder.

- Damon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Pour cueillir des pâquerettes. Sérieusement Elena ! Pour voir comment tu vas, dit le vampire avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu m'as vue il y a peine 15 min.

- Oui et tu partait en courant et en pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps. C'est pas vraiment se que j'appelle aller « bien ». En plus, c'est en parti ma faute.

Elena, prise d'un élan de colère, gifla le jeune homme. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de la fixer. Mais elle le savait bien, ça ne lui avait pas fait mal du tout. Mais ça lui faisait du bien de déverser sa colère sur quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! cria-t-elle. Je…j'avais confiance en toi !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Elena. J'ai pas pensé que ça serait aller aussi loin et que ça vous ferez rompre, toi et Stefan. Je suis désolé.

Elena leva un sourcil, étonnée. Damon qui…s'excuse ? Elle n'avait jamais vu ça.

- Tu es désolé ? Je pensais que tu sauterais de joie. Après tout, tu m'as pour toi tout seul et tu n'as plus Stefan pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- Déjà, je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire rompre avec Stefan. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu es heureuse avec lui et que je veux que tu sois heureuse, même si ça veut dire que tu n'es pas avec moi.

Elena resta figée, la bouche ouverte. Jamais, elle n'avait entendu une aussi belle déclaration.

- Et puis, sais-tu pourquoi j'en veux à Saint Stefan ?

- Euh… c'est parce qu'il t'a pris Katherine.

Le vampire soupira.

- Pfff, tout le monde me la fait celle-là. Franchement est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un gentil vampire romantique ? Je ne m'appelle pas Stefan. C'est tout simplement parce ce qu'il m'a forcé à devenir un vampire.

- Quoi ! Tu veux dire que si il ne t'avais pas forcé tu ne…

- Serait jamais devenu un vampire, oui. Je serait tout simplement mort, dit-il en essayant de garder un ton léger. En fait, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un vampire, avoua-t-il.

Elena ne savait comment réagir à ce que venait de lui avouer Damon. Si il avait pu, il serait resté humain ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose soit possible. Damon, le vampire sexy et sûr de lui qui croque la vie à pleines dents, littéralement. Il…aurait voulu être humain ? Et comment Stefan avait-il pu forcé son frère à se nourrir ?

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle se rua vers Damon et le serra contre elle.

- Continue, murmura-t-elle. Dis ce que tu ressens, Damon. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Le vampire avala sa salive et pris une inspiration :

- Je suis venu pour te consoler, Elena pas pour te parler de mes problèmes accumulés depuis 145 ans, tenta-t-il.

La jeune fille le regarda en croisant les bras.

- Damon…s'il te plait.

Il la regarda. Après tout, c'est Elena alors peut-être que…Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lancer :


	2. Chapter 2

- Bon tu vois, tout à commencer en 1864. Notre père nous avez tués, Stefan et moi parce qu'il avait compris qu'on protégeaient les vampires et ça lui a pas plu. Il était le genre d'homme à faire passer le devoir avant la famille. Ce qui m'a étonné, c'est qu'il ait tué Stefan. Moi, il s'en fichait. Bon enfin bref, on était en transition parce que Katherine nous avaient donné son sang. Stefan s'est nourri et il a voulu que je fasse pareil. Il trouvait ça extraordinaire…bizarre, hein ? Mais j'ai refusé, parce que sans celle que je croyais être l'amour de ma vie, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Puis, il a ramené une fille, il l'a mordu et il me l'a mis sous le nez, et…j'ai vraiment essayé de résister mais…

- Tu n'as pas pu résister, dit-elle tristement. C'est normal, c'est dans tes instincts. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu penser que Stefan…t'ai forcé. Tu sais, tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu le penses. Ton humanité est là, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur. Tu _es _gentil sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais dis tout ça. Tu as tellement souffert que tu as dérapé. Du coup tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même et tu as commis des actes sous l'emprise de la colère, de la souffrance et de l'amour.

Damon resta sans voix. D'un simple récit, elle avait tout compris. Toute cette amertume depuis plus d'un siècle.

- Il faudrait que j'y aille, je…il faut que, enfin euh… dit maladroitement Elena.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, rigola Damon.

Elena rougie et baissa les yeux.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Je ne te retins pas.

- Au revoir Damon, dit-elle en essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

- Au revoir Princesse, dit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Elena partit vers sa voiture en lançant un dernier regard à Damon.

Le vampire jubilait intérieurement. Il avait réussi à remonter le moral à Elena, à avouer ses sentiments et tout ça sans penser à Stefan. A peine avait-il pensé à Stefan, que celui arriva, revenant de la forêt. Il se dirigea vers Damon, apparamment furieux. Damon avança vers lui avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Alors p'tit frère. Cette chasse ? Les écureuils ont été coopératifs ?

- Commences pas Damon. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

- Ah, oui ! Ta chérie t'a quitté, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, évite de recommencer parce que j'ai mis un temps pas possible à la consoler.

Aussi vite que l'éclair, Stefan balança son poing vers le visage de Damon, mais celui-ci esquiva, sans perdre son sourire.

- Je t'avais bien dis que ton régime minable était complètement débile. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas devenir fort, Steffy.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! tonna « Steffy »

- Oulala, tu es de mauvaise humeur toi ! Que dirais Elena si elle te voyait, ou même _Katherine_ ?

Ce fut le mot de trop, et Stefan se jeta sur son frère en attrapant un pieu.

- Laisse Katherine en dehors de tout ça ! rugit-il en plantant en pieu dans l'estomac de son aîné.

Sur ces mots, il partit à une vitesse vampirique.

- Ha ! Le con ! Il est rapide quand il parle de Katherine ! râla Damon.

Une voiture rouge se gara devant le manoir des Salvatores. Ric avait dû croiser Stefan. Il arriva en courant et le regarda Damon qui était toujours étalé par terre, étonné. Il s'approcha de lui et lui retira le pieu de son ventre.

- Ah merci Ric ! Je me sens mieux. Dit-moi, j'espère que ton agenda n'est pas trop chargé parce qu'on va devoir courir après Steffy. Il a pété un câble !

- Ouais j'ai vu ça. Mais depuis quand est-il plus fort que toi. A moins que ce soit toi qui soit plus faible.

- Il est plus fort depuis qu'il s'est remis au sang humain.

- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?

- Pour une fois, ouais. Et le problème avec Stefan, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'habitude du sang humain. Alors quand il en boit…vaut mieux pas être à côté, dit-il en roulant des yeux, comme si la perspective que Stefan soit dangereux était complètement absurde. En gros, mec, si tu veux rester vivant, t'approche pas lui.

- Et Elena le sait ?

Le visage du vampire s'assombrit.

- Non, j'ai pas eu le temps.

Puis il se repris en disant d'un ton sarcastique :

- Et j'étais vraiment au top de ma forme, coincé ici, avec un pieu dans l'estomac.

Ric ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire face à l'humour assez particulier de Damon.

- Tu devrais lui dire. Tu est le mieux placé pour ce genre de choses. Dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne leurs arrive quelques chose.

- Elle est merdique ton excuse Ric ! râla Damon

- S'il te plaît, j'ai franchement pas le coeur à dire ça à Elena.

- J'ai une gueule à faire ça ? Genre être quelqu'un de diplomate et de réconfortant.

- Non mais c'est Elena. Je sais que tu seras gentil avec elle.

Damon grogna.

- Bon ok, c'est bon j'y vais. Mais te prévient Ric, tu me revaudras ça !

Sur ces mots, il partit en direction de sa voiture, une ferrari rouge sang. Il démarra au quart de tour et fonça vers Mystic Falls.

5 minutes plus tard, Damon sonna à la porte des Gilbert. Elena ouvrit la porte, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Salut Elena. On doit parler. C'est important. Je peux entrer ? dit Damon d'une seule traite.

- Attends 2 minutes, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Le vampire s'approcha d'elle et lui dit doucement :

- Ecoute, c'est pas vraiment le genre de trucs auxquelles on en parle sur un perron.

- Bon très bien entre, dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Damon ne se fit pas prier et entra. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et regarda Elena dans les yeux en lui disant « viens ». Légèrement agacée par sa comédie, la jeune fille soupira et fini par le suivre.

- Donc quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda Elena

- Sa va pas te faire plaisir.


End file.
